videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Multiverse Origins
Incredibles: Multiverse Origins is the prequel/sequel/reboot (NOTE: to be honest, I really don't know what what to do, so let's call it a reboot) to the Incredibles: Multiverse Wars Trilogy. The game details the events before the Incredibles: Knights series and Multiverse Wars Trilogy. The game takes place in an alternative reality, where the Hero Coalition has been betrayed by one of their members, who has joined the Villain Armada and crippled the Coalition. The game is set for release in 2018, and is exclusive to the Xbox One. A sequel, named Incredibles: The Golden Age, is currently planned for release in 2019. Plot The game opens with a look into the future, a dark and twisted timeline where Heroes are at war with each other. Dash is heard narrating "The year 2014. A dark time for Heroes. The rotten evil of the Villain Armada ravages the Multiverse, and the death toll is up at 1 billion people in all Realities in the Multiverse. We are running out of time, and few are left to face the Armada. They're killing billions of people. Destroying cities, worlds... They think this war is gonna end with them in victory? Well, they're dead wrong!" as the game switches to the battlefields of the dark timeline. The game shows a darkened battlefield with fire and dead bodies everywhere, with the armies of the Hero Coalition and the Villain Armada are fighting, and this is the last battle of the war, known as the War Against The Villain Armada. The Hero Coalition is shown fighting the Villain Armada, running through destroyed buildings, dodging missiles, bullets and crashing Helicopter as they manage to destroy one of the massive Gilgenbots (stolen from Underminer and reactivated prior to the events of this battle) that are mowing down the Coalition troops. In the middle of the city, it shows Dash, Clementine and Violet charging their way through Villain Troops in a series of explosions and a massive bloodbath. After this, it shows Mr. Incredible charging in with two XMG-1 Heavy Machine Guns and mowing down Villain Troops as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch join in and use their powers to rip the Villain Troops apart. However, the Heroes are overwhelmed as VTOL Warships and Bomber Jets come in, covering the Battlefield in explosions. Dash and Clementine start running through the explosions as the ground starts to crack and get ripped apart, causing massive craters and tears in the ground. Many COD Characters such as Price, Soap, Ghost, Scarecrow and Griggs are shooting up Villain Armada forces a few feet away from Dash and the others. However, an M21-XGRID Helicopter comes in and fires missiles everywhere, killing many Hero Troops, finished off with Harrier Jets coming in and bombing the whole Battlefield, killing every Hero (apart from Dash, Clementine and a select few others) in the area. Dash then narrates "We've lost millions of people. You want to know how we got here? It's because we were betrayed, by one of our own..." and the game switches to the past. The game switches to "5 Months Earlier" and this is where the War started. The game shows the Heroes in a Stealth Jet above the city of San Francisco, led by Dash. The Heroes see that a terrorist group known as the Encrypted Saviors are bombing an airport. The Heroes then have a massive battle against the Saviors, before charging into the airport and chasing the Encrypted Saviors' leader, Dr. Salim. Dash and Clementine chase Salim and they eventually catch up to him, before getting into a massi car chase with enemy forces. After several minutes of chasing along the highways, they end up on the Golden Gate Bridge and they corner Salim, who surrenders. The leader of the Hero Coalition, named Ozone (from Modern Warfare 2) gets to them and says "You have him?" and Dash responds "We got him, Ozone!" and Ozone says "Good work. That's one less loose end!" as he presses a device in his hand, and several VTOL Warships come up above Ozone, revealing his betrayal. The VTOLs then shoot at the Heroes, allowing Salim to escape, and Ozone helps Salim on to a chopper, to which Dash yells "TRAITOR!!!" and he zooms towards the Chopper that Ozone is on, only to be hit by a Missile and blown backwards in a huge explosion, landing hard on a car. Dash then gets up, only for the Golden Gate Bridge to start collapsing, and Dash nearly falls off the bridge, but is saved by his father. The Heroes then look at the destruction in shock, saying "Ozone, that fucking bastard!" and the game cuts to black, showing another cutscene. The game then shows narration from Dash, who says "I couldn't believe what had happened. Ozone, he... The damn psycho, he betrayed us. And that's how it started. The War Against The Villain Armada, the biggest war in history." and t game shows the Villain Armada coming in from space with a fleet of 15,0000,0000 ships, before going down to Earth and destroying cities across the world, complete with thousands of huge explosions, falling skyscrapers and around 200 million people dead, Heroes and civilians alike. The game then switches to "Present Day" and picks up from Dash's point of view after the massive battle (seen in paragraphs 2-3) as Dash wakes up on the surface of No Man's Land (which the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada were fighting on) as the M21-XGRID Helicopter flies above, with Villain Armada troops roping in from Dropships. Dash then looks around and sees his allies: the other Incredibles, Clementine, Griggs, Price, Ghost and Soap all unconscious around him, laying in the pool of dried blood and millions of dead bodies across No Man's Land. Dash then helplessly watches as his family and his closest allies are taken by Villain troops and loaded onto trucks, being taken to a Prison Camp. Dash then looks around, and hears a troop say "What about the Maximov twins?" and another troop responds "The twins? Leave them. Their bodies can rot here." and Dash looks to the side, only to see Scarlet Witch and Quickslilver, dead on the scene with their bodies filled with bullets and burns all over them. Dash then looks forward, only to see Ozone with an M1911 Pistol in his hand, and Gaz (a character from Call of Duty 4) sees him and says "You fucking traitor!" but Ozone shoots Gaz in the head, blowing his brains out and killing him. Ozone then looks at Dash and says "Dashiell Robert Parr, the son of Mr. Incredible." and Dash looks around and sees 2 other Hero Coalition members, Arem and Barton (also from COD 4) being executed by Ozone's troops. Two troops then come in and shoot Arem and Barton in the chest and back, killing them both as Dash watches. With all the remaining troops dead and the major allies captured, Dash looks at Quicksilver's body and sees an Atlas 45 Pistol next to him. Dash then snatches the pistol and tries to shoot Ozone, but Ozone kicks it out of Dash's hand and knocks Dash unconscious. The game then shows more narration from Dash as he says "I've cheated death many times. Got right up close to it. It was never something I welcomed but with it comes... Serenity. A clarity you'd never expect. You see the present as the inevitable destination of every step you've taken towards it. And at that same moment, you see a different path stretch out in front of you. The path you could have taken at the first step. We're all on this road together. Me, my family and friends are the good people who fight for wrong causes, and Ozone is one of the corrupt men who cloak themselves in righteousness." as it shows Dash and the others on a truck in handcuffs, being transferred to the massive Prison Camp known as Camp Delta. Dash then looks at the gates of the Prison, which is a massive steel door that is reinforced and unbreakable. Dash then looks at Clementine and says "Stay alert. Any detail can make the difference." and Clementine asks "What is this place?" and Dash responds "The legendary Camp Delta, a massive Prison Camp made of Vibranium Metal. Unbreakable, very highly secure... No Hero's ever escaped, because... It's where all Heroes go to die." and Clementine sarcastically says "Thanks for that last piece of info, Dash. Real encouraging." as the Prison Bus enters Camp Delta, and the Vibranium door closes behind it after it enters. The prisoners are then unloaded from the Prison Bus and enter an elevator, while Dash and Clementine are led by the guards to another room, where they find the other Incredibles, Lee, Griggs, Ghost, Soap and Price walking with them through the Prison Courtyard, watching as dozens of Prisoners are lined up and shot by a firing squad. The Heroes are then thrown into highly secure cells, and they are all sedated with a sleeping agent, which knocks them unconscious. Dash then wakes up chained to a crucifix shaped machine, with Price on the opposite side of the small room, and Jacks and Clementine being held at gunpoint by Prison Guards in the next room, seen through a glass pane. Ozone then enters the room, and motions for the guard to bring Clementine into the room, which he does. Clementine is then chained to another one of the Cross-shaped Chain Machines, and Ozone says "I want to meet the one whose mission it was to kill me." and Price says "Our mission was to stop you!" before lunging at him and saying "But if that meant killing you, I don't think anyone would be too troubled!" and Ozone just paces around the room, not at all intimidated by Price. Ozone then says "Failure is not something we tolerate in the Villain Armada, so I'm disturbed that three of the best Heroes in this Reality have failed so miserably! But that's the way it has to be, the wheat from the chaff, the strong from the weak." before approaching Clementine and saying "Listen here, Clementine. I want you to answer this one question, and your answer better be satisfactory! Now... Where's the Sentinel Base?" and Clementine responds by saying "You know I'm not telling you a damn thing!" and Ozone says "No? Well, I'll just have to change your mind!" and he takes out a P226 Pistol, before aiming it at Dash and firing. Dash is hit in the chest by the bullet and blood sprays across the floor and walls, and Clementine yells "No!! You son of a bitch, Ozone!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" and Ozone tells her "Easy, Clementine. I haven't even started with your boyfriend yet!" and he presses the barrel of the Pistol to Dash's head, and Clementine looks at Dash in concern and fear. Dash then looks at Clementine, and Ozone taunts the two of them, saying "Aw. How cute, you two. That's it, Dash. Look her in the eye and show her just how much pain she is causing you." and Dash looks at Ozone, before saying "Fuck you!" and he spits blood into Ozone's face. A guard is about to shoot Dash, but Ozone stops the Guard and says "No! He's young and strong, so I give him about 30 minutes to bleed out. Time enough to consider whether this was all worth it." and he walks out with the Guard, closing the Cell and locking Dash, Clementine and Price in. Dash then starts to lose consciousness and he hears Clementine trying to keep him awake, but he falls into unconsciousness. However, Dash wakes up to the sounds of yelling and gunshots outside, before watching as Jacks tosses a Guard through the glass pane, which shatters as the Guard is thrown to the ground. Jacks then grabs an Atlas 45 Pistol and shoots the Guard through the head, killing him. Aiden and Mr. Incredible then come in, armed to the teeth with rifles. Clementine then breaks the chains and goes over to Dash, saying "Dash! Hang on, you're gonna be okay." and she frees Dash. Mr. Incredible then runs to his son, saying "What the hell has happened?!" referring to Dash's wound. Clementine responds "Ozone shot him! I'll help him, you just cover us!" as she helpd Dash up and puts his arm over her shoulder, before passing him a Glock 17 Pistol. Clementine then unloads the gun and says "With only your gun arm, you won't be reloading because I'm gonna be holding your other arm to support you. So make every shot count, and pick up a new gun when you're out of ammo." and Dash says "Alright. But, Clem... What if I slow you down? You'll have to leave me if I do..." and Clementine kisses him on the cheek, saying "I'm NOT abandoning you, Dash." and Aiden says "Guys, I hate to interrupt this now, but we've got a whole lot of guards coming our way!" and the 6 Heroes then start to fire at the Guards and charge through the Cell Blocks while other Prisoners are freed and start rioting, killing the Guards as they follow the Heroes out, with Mr. Incredible leading the charge. With Camp Delta in absolute chaos, Violet, Mrs. Incredible, Griggs and Soap then link up with Dash, Clementine, Lee, Jacks, Aiden and Price in the middle of the chaos, while Ghost covers them with a Mortar Strike on the Prison's buildings and guard towers. After an exhausting 10 minutes of fighting through explosions, bullets and blood, the 10 Heroes manage to get out just in time, as the Hero Coalition forces come in with Helicopters, Jets and Tanks, firing missiles at the Prison and destroying it as the Villain Armada retreats with Ozone. Dash, who jumped from the explosions, is then helped up by Clementine, who says "I got you, Dash. I got you." and Ghost gets a Prison Bus, which the Heroes get on and escape, racing back to the Hero Coalition base to treat Dash's wounds and hopefully take down the Villain Armada once and for all. The Heroes drive back to the base and they get Dash to a Medical Room, saving him just in time. However, they learn that the Villain Armada is ready to destroy Earth's remains, which would kill the 6 billion people left on Earth (I would like to point out that only 300 million people died in the Invasion Of The Villain Armada, and another 700 million during the war). After finding out about Ozone's plans, the Hero Coalition gets their own fleet of massive Cruiser Ships and small XG2345 Space Fighters to fight the Villain Armada, which has a huge fleet of massive Carrier Ships waiting ahove Earth, while others will fight on the surface of No Man's Land. The Hero Coalition and Villain Armada then ready their massive fleets in Space to fight each other, while the remainder of both Armies stay on Earth and ready their Tanks, Helicopters, Jets and hundreds of other weapons ready for the final epic battle between good and evil! The Hero Coalition and Villain Armada then begin the Battle Above Earth, launching hundreds of missiles and Rail Gun lasers at each other's fleets, taking out each other's ships, with the Space Fighters dodging the exploding Cruisers and flying space debris, while also shooting down Villain Armada Fighters. Dash and Clementine then lead the Fighters towards Ozone's ship, The Earth's Destroyer (two things: 1. It's the Armada's largest ship and it's Flagship, and 2. Just the name gives you a clue of what it can do!). The two then fire their Tracer Missiles at the Earth Destroyer Ship, which blows the hull to bits and allows Dash and Clementine to crash their ships (yes, crash!) into the hangar bay, before jumping out and using their Plasma Swords (which is designed exactly like a Lightsaber) to kill all the Villain Troops they encounter, pushing through to the Ship's Bridge to find and kill Ozone to end the War. While charging to the Bridge, they see the Battle Above Earth and the Battle For Earth on the ship's monitors, looking in shock at the devastation both battles are causing, with Cruisers from the Space Battle plummeting into the already destroyed surface of No Man's Land, killing hundreds of Troops on both the Hero and Villain sides, while also destroying Tanks and Helicopters. Dash then says "This War... It's horrible. 1 billion people dead and 6 billion others suffering!" and Clementine says back "Yeah. But those 6 billion people will die if we don't do this!" and Dash agrees, and the two get in an elevator to the Ship's Bridge. After several minutes of charging through the ship, killing Villain Troops left, right and centre and dodging bullets, Dash and Clementine finally reach the Bridge, where they find Ozone waiting for them as the battle between the two fleets rages outside. Ozone then says "Took you two long enough. Only question is... What happens now!" and Dash ignites his Plasma Sword, while Clementine does the same. Ozone then says "Guess this happens, then." and he ignites his Plasma Sword, which is a Crossguard Sword with a Red Blade. Ozone then leaps through the air and lands in front of Dash and Clementine, who engage in a ferocious duel with him (looking similar to the Duel On Mustafar in Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith), performing flips, kicks and deadly combos. Dash then integrates his Powers with his strikes, causing a huge pulse of orange Energy to burst out of him and blast Ozone back, giving Dash and Clementine a chance to attack. The two attack Ozone in unison, but the Villain Lord manages to somehow block the two Heroes' strikes. Ozone then cuts Clementine's arm and kicks her into a pillar, throwing her to the ground and injuring her, but Dash charges Ozone ferociously and yells "You'll pay for that, Ozone! If you've hurt her, I'll kill you!" and he gets into a Sword Lock with him, and Ozone says "Yes, Dash! Use your anger, your rage! It will help you kill me!" and Dash throws Ozone off balance, before cutting him across the stomach extremely hard, splattering Ozone's blood everywhere. Dash then takes the advantage and kicks Ozone, blasting him backwards. Ozone then hits a wall that has been blown open, with metal railing spikes sticking out of it, which impale Ozone when he hits the wall, bursting out of his stomach and chest and blasting blood everywhere. Dash then walks up to Ozone, who says "You still won't kill me?" and Dash says "No. Because I need to ask you something: This? Is this what you wanted?" as he shows Ozone a recording of the Battle For Earth raging below, with hundreds dying. Dash then says "Is THIS what you were looking for?! Was everything you've compromised, everything you've done, the 1 billion Human lives you ended, WORTH IT!?!" and Ozone, now on the brink of death, says "I... I don't know. But one thing was worth it: the world you Heroes will create." and Dash is taken aback and shocked by Ozone's partial redemption. Dash then walks away from Ozone, who is now dead due to huge blood loss. Dash then goes to Clementine and tried to wake her up, but realises she is fully unconscious and won't get up quickly enough. Dash then picks Clementine up and carries her over his back, before saying into his Comm-Link "All Hero Coalition Ships, you are clear to fire! Blow the Armada Flagship up NOW!" and Mr. Incredible responds "Copy that, Dash. Just get yourself and Clementine out first! There's an Emergency Escape Pod 2 klicks west, in the Ship's Hangar!" and Dash runs towards the Hangar Bay, where an Escape Pod is waiting to jettison him down to Earth. Dash reaches the Escape Pod and straps Clementine in, before doing the same to himself. Dash then says "Hero Coalition Fleet, fire all weapons at the Flagship!!" as he readies the Pod's engines. The Hero Coalition Fleet then launches all their missiles, lasers and fighters (accompanied by Bombers) at the Flagship, which is hit by everything the Fleet has and starts to capsize, and Dash fires the POD out of the Flagship, managing to watch as it explodes to pieces, with massive sections of the Ship's hull falling down to Earth. Dash then contacts the Hero Coalition ship, saying "Guys, I've got heavy Flagship debris in the drop path!" and Spaceman (the Admiral who controls the Hero Coalition Fleet) says "Roger that, Dash. Adjusting your trajectory!" and the POD moves to the left to get away from the Flagship's falling debris. After a couple minutes, the POD hits the ground and the hatch opens. Dash then gets out of the POD and sets Clementine down, and Clementine wakes up, before saying "What the hell has been happening!?" and Dash just breathes heavily in relief and says "We won... It's over. The Armada's gone." and Clementine says "And Ozone... Is he...?" and Dash says "I left him hanging from a spiked wall on the Flagship." and, as if on queue, the Villain Armada Flagship then falls from the sky and hits No Man's Land's surface, exploding and being split in half. Dash then looks at the massive crash in shock and says "Uh... Never mind." as he helps Clementine up, who says "I guess you'll need more than a spiked wall explanation, Dash." and Dash laughs in response, and the two look at the crash site as the Villain Armada is destroyed and Earth has been reclaimed by the Hero Coalition, but at the great cost of 1 billion Human lives. Dash and Clementine then walk towards a landing Hero Coalition ship, where thousands of Troops and even high-ranking members of the Coalition cheer for the two for saving the Multiverse. The game then switches to the credits as it ends, clearing the way for a sequel. In a Post-Credits scene, the game shows the crashed ruins of the Earth Destroyer Ship, which is now consumed in a snowstorm, and within the inside of the Ship, a man's arm bursts out of the ruins and is shown to have most of the skin burnt off and the skeleton bones exposed and covered in blood and skin tissue. The man then frees himself from the wreckage, and crawls with only his one arm to support him, due to both of his legs and his left arm being amputated due to the crash. A light then shines on the man, revealing his burnt, scarred and bloody face. The man then looks up and sees that two people dressed in Military gear have found him, and one goes down to him and takes his hood and mask off, revealing himself to be none other than Price, who says "The Hero Coalition won, Ozone... You failed!" and the injured man, now revealed to be Ozone, says "No, Price. This is only the beginning!" and Price responds "Yes... After 30 years of planning and undercover ops, Earth will be ours. Let the Heroes rebuild their cities. Let them heal the world of the wounds this War has caused them... Let them rebuild and forget the 1 billion people you killed..." and Ozone says "We are far from winning, my friend. There are still 6 billion people left on Earth, and thousands of Heroes left to oppose us!" and Price says "I will tear them apart, from the inside!" and the other Troop, now revealed to be Soap, says "Get him in the Medical Capsule!" and they pick Ozone up, taking him to a hidden base for Cybernetic Reconstruction. Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: The Golden Age Non-Canon Sequel (Deviating Timelines) Main Article: Call Of The Watch Dogs: New World Order